Hey Sherlock
by juliagillman
Summary: Sherlock should just admit to himself that he likes her, maybe if he had admitted it then John and Lestrade would not be murdering a Beatles classic in the name of his love life. Oh how he needed to let her into his heart.


_As you can tell this was inspired by the beatles song, one of my favourites by the beatles. I love this song and I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoy reading it. Rights in this fic go to ACD, MG, SM and The Beatles.  
_

* * *

"Sherlock will you just admit it." John sighed walking over to the detective who was hunched over a microscope.

"I will admit no such thing John." Sherlock murmured not even bothering to look up. "You want me to say something that isn't even based solidly on any facts."

"Greg, please help me out here." John asked looking over to the detective who had come over to ask if they wanted to go to the pub as a post case celebration, of course Sherlock had declined saying he had better things to work on.

"Sorry mate, not my division." Lestrade replied with a smirk as he enjoyed the humorous argument the 2 were having, he had no idea what it was about but it was still pretty funny.

John huffed in mock anger at his best friend's denial. "Sherlock you know you love her and you have done ever since you came back maybe even before then." He explained to the consulting man child, this sudden revelation had confused Greg. Who on earth were they referring to? He would have to side with Sherlock in this argument, the idea was ludicrous for Sherlock to be in love. It was as if he and John were thinking of completely different men; Sherlock laughed at the idea of love he did not fall in it.

John turned to face John when he spoke this time. "I do not love Molly Hooper John, she is a colleague, a friend. Not a love interest." He said gruffly hoping that would end the topic, of course he had not anticipated John continuing it. He would not admit something that was not true in order to quiet the doctor. No doubt this hunch of John's would end up on his blog as it was some sort of mini case, what would he call it? No doubt the title would include some awful pun Sherlock thought to himself.

In Greg's mind it all finally clicked into place, why Sherlock had been a bit out of character since his return to the living. He had no idea how Molly had manage it, but Sherlock Holmes was in love with the mousy pathologist. "You know all this denial reminds me of that bloke in the Beatles song."

Now it was John's turn to be confused. "Greg, you may have to narrow down the tracks as The Beatles did have more than one hit song you know." He replied with a frown as he tried to think of the track his friend was referring to.

"You know 'Hey Jude don't make it bad.'" Lestrade started to speak the lyrics jokingly trying to get John to join or to get a rise out of Sherlock.

John laughed realizing Sherlock was just like the man the song was about, in denial over loving a woman. "Remember to let her into your heart then you can start to make it better." John started to sing.

Sherlock's jaw clenched as they continued to sing along to the Beatles classic, enough was enough. "My name is Sherlock not Jude." He said sarcastically as he stood to leave the room, if he went to his bedroom he would still have to listen to their off key rendition and that seemed even worse than spending an afternoon with Mycroft.

"Hey Jude don't be afraid, you were made to go and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better." They sung together to annoy Sherlock even more than they had already managed. He could not even think clearly as their voices flooded his ears, he tried to shut it off but even his mind palace was filled with the catchy track. That was the final straw.

Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf to leave Baker street, he needed to escape their repetitive squalling they had named singing. "And any time you feel the pain Hey Jude refrain, don't carry th world upon your shoulders." John began the next verse as he tied his scarf around his neck.

"For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool by making the world a little colder." Lestrade finished the verse just as Sherlock swept out of the room Belstaff billowing behind him.

"Maybe we have annoyed him enough that he will realize for himself that he is in love with a certain pathologist." John laughed at the strop his flatmate was most likely in now, also probably in a taxi on the way to Bart's.

Sherlock walked along the corridor leading to the morgue, he did not need love, what he needed was an experiment of the decaying rate of freshly bruised muscle tissue. Love, he scoffed at the idea. A chemical imbalance in the brain just another weakness he did not need or care for.

As he approached the usually quiet morgue he heard the sound of soft music being played. That's strange he thought Molly was scheduled in for today, obviously she was ill as she never played music whilst working. He groaned internally as he heard the notes float down the corridor, was that bloody song stalking him? He had left the flat to get away from that particular song for it to only follow him.

This version had a difference though instead of it being sung by his 2 best friends in an incredibly tone deaf style, this was being played accompanied by a sweet melodic voice. Through the windows of the door that opened up to the morgue he smiled as he watched Molly Hooper sing whilst doing paper work. Her voice was beautiful, every note in perfect harmony with the hit song.

That was when it dawned on him as he walked into the morgue startling Molly out of her own world. He walkedt up to her and planted a kiss onto her lips, at first she was shocked at his sudden change of character. When they broke apart she was quick to ask. "What was that for?" She smiled almost beamed because she had been kissed by Sherlock Holmes.

"That was because I have realized something Molly Hooper, I am in love with you." He smiled leaning down to kiss her again.

"_Remember to let her under your skin, then you'll begin to make it better." _Sherlock grinned as one of the final lines of the song drifted out of the speakers. Yes, he was already beginning to make it a lot better as long as he had her in his arms he would continue to be a better man.


End file.
